


The Player and The Nerd

by Mojjochan



Series: The Player and The Nerd [2]
Category: Akakame - Fandom, Akame - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Love, M/M, Music, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akanishi Jin is the notorious playboy of the university, and is always surrounded by girls. On the other hand Kamenashi Kazuya is a geek who only enjoys the company of his friends, but even this nerd who only has eyes for books can't help but notice Akanishi's charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE! There's an interactive twist in this fic. 
> 
> Please keep a look out for a link and open it in a new tab when it appears. 
> 
> Make sure you have sound on and turn other music off. 
> 
> Well, if you don't want to I can't make you, I just thought it would be fun.

S University, Tokyo. Autumn.

 

“Jin-kun, will you help me with my studies afterward? I'll treat you to fo~od!” The girl was gently resting her hand on Jin's arm, Jin flashed his blinding smile “Sure. But a woman shouldn't have to pay for a man's food” He knew he could've done well in sales or at least some sort of business with his smile and looks alone.

As soon as the words left his mouth a swarm of women appeared around him, and he bowed graciously to their attention. “Ladies, ladies calm down I'm sure we can work something out!” He said and smiled again, making some of the girls squeal.

***

The campus was bustling with people, people who didn't know each other; for the wast number of people never met. But a selected few were known to the entire student body; Jin Akanishi was one of them. Wherever he was the ladies gathered, occasionally fights would break out amongst the women, but they were quickly stopped as Jin made it clear he wouldn't go steady with anyone.

Jin was leaving the lecture hall when he bumped into someone, a large “umph” and the sound of at least a ton of books hitting the ground made him turn around. The man he saw when he turned wore thick glasses, had a scruffy hair and plain clothes. He frowned a little, he'd never noticed the man before but since they were in the same lecture they must be part of the same department.

“Sorry” He said, he was about to get down and help, but a flock of girls came bustling in through the door and kidnapped him. He glanced back at the man, who was looking after him, but as he met Jin's gaze he quickly looked away. “Jin-kun, what are you looking at?” One of the girls asked, tugging at his arm. “I bumped into that man, but I just realized I've never seen him before even though we're in the same department.” The girl looked back “Oh, you mean Kamenashi?” - “How do you know who he is?” Jin asked “We were classmates in High School. He was more outgoing back then, part of the baseball team and everything. But always a little nerdy I guess” She said and heaved her shoulders. Jin look back once more, but Kamenashi had disappeared.

***

Jin didn't really know what he was doing. He was staring, and he had no idea why. He'd never cared about anyone in the class before, at least not much, but for some reason this guy, Kamenashi Kazuya, had really gotten to him. He thought it was odd that the man hadn't noticed yet, for he was staring so hard that others were giving him looks.

After their first encounter Jin had spotted the man several times. Fate seemed to want them to meet, he'd yet again bumped into the man in the cafeteria, the reading hall, going in and out of classrooms and buildings. The oddness of his persona was quite fascinating in fact, he wasn't flashy, kept his mouth shut and Jin could swear he'd never seen him either smile or laugh. Thus his fascination grew, making him do odd things like follow him around and taking small mental notes on what he was up to.

It had also been pure coincidence that he'd overheard Kamenashi talking to a effeminate looking guy.

“So I guess I'll see you at the Orange Bar tonight then?” He said, placing a hand on Kamenashi's shoulder in a friendly manor. “Yeah, I'm on around 8.” He said affirmatively with a small smile on his face. Jin's heart gave a small odd lurch, he couldn't quite put his finger on the feeling, but before he could investigate further he had to duck out of sight as Kamenashi said goodbye to the other man and turned to walk in Jin's direction.

***

The Orange Bar was a small place, generally known for their musical performances by local musicians. It was pretty underground, but had a good reputation; Jin had never been there, but he had heard of it.

He walked in the door, looking around in the small room where the lights were down and the only sources of light came from candles on the tables, light from the bar and the spotlights on the stage.

([open in new tab](http://youtu.be/AAq_9L4w03s?t=24s))

Kamenashi was sitting on a chair on the stage together with another man holding a guitar; He had a slightly hard time to recognize him for he wasn't wearing his glasses. Jin couldn't tear his eyes away, the man's beautiful face was completely entrancing and he stood there for a few seconds until someone bumped into him on their way in. Jin figured they must have introduced themselves already for the man next to Kamenashi started playing. Jin found a seat at the bar just as Kamenashi started to sing.

Kamenashi's voice was soothing to the gentle song, the calm guitar and the flute together with his voice casting a calm atmosphere over the entire room. Kamenashi turned his face away from the mic at times, exposing his long elegant neck to the lights and closing his eyes. His right hand traveled up to caress the microphone slowly and gently matching the song's pace. His hair fell gently across his face and he simply gave his head a little shake to make it fall away again. He made expressions that flowed with the feel of the music; his head leaning slightly from side to side, swaying to the flow.     

Jin was completely transfixed; the only thing that existed was him and Kamenashi. Between the beats of the music he could hear the pounding of his own heart, his body trembled sending shivers up and down his spine. Even after the song was over Jin was rooted to his seat, he watched as Kamenashi descended the small stage, thanking the guy with the guitar and the rest of the band and greeting the effeminate looking guy from earlier once he was on the floor.

Jin felt a pang in his body, a sudden gnawing in the pit of his stomach that he just couldn't place – he'd never felt it before.

He stuck around for quite some time before he watched Kamenashi leave, for a while Jin had been observing him with what he could only assume as his friends; which included the effeminate looking man, a tall and gangly person who smiled to much and laughed when others didn't. Some other blokes who didn't quite fit in; their looks were below average, Jin had to admit it, even if he didn't like to. The effeminate man and the tall smiling oaf were pretty good looking. After drinking some they left together, and Jin didn't have the courage to follow them. Some other people, including the bartender waved as they left, all talkative and smiling – Jin hadn't seen this Kamenashi, ever, in fact he was starting to doubt whether he even was the same person.

A few days later Jin was still quietly observing from a distance “There he goes again, falling like a ton of bricks” Jin said quietly, jotting down yet another line in the note book he had; he'd been watching Kamenashi fall several times since the week began. In total he'd noted 8 occurrences, and it was only Wednesday. “Seriously man you're starting to creep me out!” Said Ryo, who was balancing on the two back legs of the chair he was sitting on. Jin only gave him a silent “mm~” as a reply.

“But seriously” Ryo continued “you're not like... batting for the other team are yah? Don't go hunting my ass!” Ryo said defensively, the chair's four legs finding the ground with a thud and him slapping his arms around himself.  “Shove it, Ryo!” Jin said darkly, not taking his eyes off Kamenashi who was coming their way. Ryo kept talking while Jin followed Kamenashi's progress with his gaze “So where's Tomo anyway?” Ryo asked taking another bite of his food “No idea” Jin mumbled as Kamenashi passed them two rows away.

He watched as Kamenashi walked to a table further down and started chatting happily with the people who were sitting there. Over the forest of heads Jin recognized the tall, gangly oaf; his hair style hadn't changed at all since last night and honestly, he wasn't hard to spot. His gaze flitted across the table and widened as he saw his friend leaning in and talking to someone who looked like he had brought Shibuya with him. As Jin watched Yamashita ended the conversation and came towards where he and Ryo were sitting.

“There you are!” Ryo exclaimed as Yamashita sat down in the chair next to him. But before Yamashita could say anything Jin interrupted them “How do you know that guy?” his voice was eager and he could feel himself shifting closer to the edge of his seat, leaning over the table to stare at his friend. “Um, we were friends and classmates in high school.” Yamashita answered, slightly taken aback and slightly confused. “What can you tell me about Kamenashi?!” He asked cutting right to the chase.   

Yamshita glanced over at Ryo who just answered his look with an exasperated one. “Um” Yamashita started “Not much to be honest. First name is Kazuya. He's a bookworm, a bit asocial, few friends, a year younger than me..” his voice trailed off as he couldn't seem to remember anything else. Jin was writing it all down. “So he's two years younger than me...” he mumbled to himself. “Jin, wha?” Yamashita begun but before he could even finish the question Jin had gotten to his feet and was marching off deep in thought.

***

Later that night Jin returned to the bar where he'd seen Kamenashi perform. The mood was good, a little livelier then that night since there was no live music this evening. Jin's attention was grabbed  by the effeminate looking man who'd been around Kamenashi so often. The previous night the lights had been dimmed, almost turned off in the main room, but the stage lit up, now the room was cast in a dimmed light, but the little light that was still cast long shadows around the room.

He watched as the effeminate man made his way through a crowd of bustling girls who were talking loudly to each other. Some of them giggled when he walked by, and were obviously sending signals his way, but the man seemed to be completely unaware of their existence. He watched as the man arrived at a table, and his heart lurched when he saw the other occupants of the table. All of the people who'd been sitting together in the cafeteria earlier now sat enjoying a variation of alcoholic beverages.

Kamenashi sat with a beer clutched between his hands, chatting happily with the guy Tomo had spoken with earlier. Jin felt a twinge in his heart, and sneakily found himself a spot at the bar where he could see their table. He ordered a beer first, and he kept watching, ignoring all the women who approached him and ordering beverage after beverage.

Suddenly Kamenashi stood up and came towards the bar, Jin felt his heart pick up it's pace as the younger man came closer. Kame came up to the bar and ordered two beers, he watched lazily as the bartender poured the beer. Jin kept staring, his profile was interesting; there was a dent on his nose,  between his eyes, as if had been broken at some point. Jin just kept staring, but suddenly Kamenashi turned around, and they locked gazes.

Both of them jumped a little, Jin spilling some of his vodka on his pants. Kamenashi stared at him, eyes wide in shock. He came closer, slowly, his hands gripping at the bar. He stopped just short of Jin, squinting at him. “So-Sorry” He said, his speaking slurred by alcohol he grabbed a napkin and started patting Jin's thigh with it. Jin felt a sudden gush run through his body, and grabbed the younger man's arm before the feeling could manifest itself.

Jin swallowed hard, and it seemed that Kamenashi did the same as well, never taking his eyes off of Jin. Kamenashi blushed and pulled his hand out of Jin's grasp. “t's OK” Jin said slightly flustered by the situation, he gave a goofy smile, putting the glass down on the bar. “Um, I'll pay for cleaning” Kamenashi continued “No, no. There's no need I just have to throw it in the wash when I get home.” Jin replied, slapping his thigh energetically.

“Um, we're in the same department” Kamenashi suddenly said, his cheeks again flushing red. “Y-yeah!” Jin replied, slightly taken aback, he hadn't expected the younger man to know him or anything at all. “The lectures are really interesting ne~” Kame said, beaming at him and Jin felt his heart squeeze tight looking at that bright smile.

The chatted happily for a little while, and suddenly Kamenashi said “Ah, I'm Kamenashi Kazuya by the way, I totally forgot about that” He scratched his head in an embarrassed way, looking down at the floor. Jin smiled form ear to ear “I'm Akanishi Jin” Jin said, returning the curtsey.  “Oh, I know who you are, Akanishi-san” Kamenashi said happily. “Is that so?” Jin replied his heart fluttering a little, he took a quick sip of his vodka to hide his happy expression. “Yes, would be ignorant not to...” Kame said, looking away suddenly, a slight frown visible on his face. Jin looked up, “I mean, you're the most infamous playboy on campus...” his voice trailed off and Jin couldn't help but notice  that there was some notion in his voice; but he wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or bitterness.

“I'm not that bad” Jin said quickly, putting his vodka down yet again. Kamenashi's head snapped back to him, he seemed angry, eyes burning when they glared into Jin's “Ha! Ask anyone! Look at the dozens of girls that you've dated!!” Kamenashi bellowed, making people stare “Hey, relax a little would yah?!” Jin asked in a hushed voice his hand out stretched gesturing for the other man to calm down. But for some reason Kamenashi was loosing it; Jin thought it may be the alcohol steering the show, but it was still causing a scene in the otherwise calm club.

The effeminate looking man suddenly showed up behind Kamenashi, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away while throwing a death glare at Jin. “What did you say to him?!” He asked bluntly “What?!” Jin snarled, it was really pissing him off that this man thought that he was at fault without knowing what had happened. “Look I don't know what his problem is!” Jin started but was cut off by the effeminate man “Of course you don't you lousy player!!” he spat, taking a step closer to Jin. “Ueda, leave it!” Kamenashi said calmly, his hand on Ueda's shoulder. Jin jumped to his feet “The fuck are you trying to say?!” Ueda didn't listen to his friends request and pulled himself up to his full height, pushing his chest into Jin's.

“You bastard! You've no idea about the people around you! Living in your own little world.!!” Ueda yelled jabbing his finger into Jin's chest. “What you wanna have a go at me lady-boy?!” Jin barked pushing Ueda backwards. The man took it, but to Jin's surprise the man pulled some fancy move and hit him in the ribs. Kamenashi gasped, grabbing Ueda from behind. Jin stumbled backwards, clutching at his ribs and coughing.

“Hey! If you're gonna fight take it out of my bar!!” A tall yet compact man came marching up to them. The owner grabbed Jin, since Ueda was held back by Kame. “This place is normally so calm. Let's go buddy.” The owner said, yanking Jin with him towards the door. Once outside he let Jin go, giving him a slight toss so that he stumbled backwards over the road. “The fuck?! Why am I the only one who's been tossed out?!? Jin barked, his hands becoming fists as he glared at the owner. “Because I know them, I know that Ueda wouldn't hit you without a reason. Now scram before I have to take this any further”. The owner stared at him, Jin got to his feet brushing himself off and started to walk away. Half-way down the street he turned around to see the owner go back inside.

Jin huffed unhappily to himself., stomping down the sidewalk going home grumbling to himself. 

***     

After the occurrence in the bar a few days ago Jin had taken a little break form his Kame research to read up for a paper due soon. He was down at the public library when he saw just the person he'd been trying to keep out of his mind all day. His mind went blank watching the younger man walk by, absentmindedly he started to follow him.

Kamenashi walked down some stairs into the basement of the library, Jin had never been there – to be honest he didn't even know it existed. The basement was dark and silent, filled with rows and rows of books. The air was heavy and old, probably all the books down here were old and generally untouched for long periods of time. Jin wandered between the rows and near the end he spotted Kamenashi, standing by the bookshelf picking out a book to read on the back.

Silently Jin approached him, he was only a meter away when Kamenashi suddenly noticed he was there. His body jolted suddenly in surprise and when he saw Jin's face in the dimly lit space his eyes widened considerably. Kamenashi tore his gaze form the older man's face, fixating on the floor. Jin felt a stab of annoyance and went closer, he watched as Kamenashi twitched and took a step backwards.

Even more annoyed Jin stormed forward, forcing Kamenashi back, up against the bookshelf. Jin placed his arms on either side of the younger man, trapping him there. He let one hand slide from the shelf and brought it to Kamenashi's chin, tilting the man's face upwards. The younger man was trembling, jolting at Jin's sudden touch. For an instant their eyes met, despite the bad lighting he could clearly see the other's face, eyes big and filled with emotion. “Akanishi” He whispered, gripping the book in his arms tightly. “Hey, thanks for the other day” Jin said in a low voice, his fingers caressing Kamenashi's face a little.

“What are you doing here?” Kamenashi asked quickly, tearing his gaze from Jin's yet again. “Same as you” Jin said quietly. Kamenashi said nothing for a little while, as if letting the info sink in. “Anyway, what do you want Akanishi?” He asked finally.

“Nothing really, I just wanted to talk to you. After that thing the other day and also I've been watching you a lot these days” at his words Kamenashi twitched “Maybe what I want is to understand why I've been doing just that” He continued, staring intently at the younger man's face. “You were watching me?” He asked, still looking away “Yeah, a lot” Jin answered gently “That can't be true! Because I'm always watching you! And I never saw you watching me once!” Kamenashi barked suddenly taking Jin by surprise.

Jin fell silent for a little while thinking about what Kamenashi had just said. Kamenashi was panicking on his own, not able to escape from the older man's arms and at the same time not wanting to escape. Jin looked the younger man's trembling frame up and down “Damn it! I want to strip you!” Jin barked loudly shocking the younger man who dropped the book, which fell with a loud thump to the ground, looking up at Jin with shock clear on his face and grabbing his clothes defensively. And Jin could swear the man was blushing.

His mind seemed to click into place, and a smiled a little “I didn't mean it that way, I was talking about this facade of yours” He stroked Kamenashi's cheek, the younger man shutting his eyes and trembling some more “But hey, works for me” he muttered and cupped the man's face in his hand and removing his glasses with the other hand and putting them up on the shelf before he brought them together in a kiss. At first Kamenashi struggled, but when Jin managed to pry the younger man's mouth open, by sliding his hand along the line of his waist, hip and outer thigh, so that he could stick his tongue in and explore Kamenashi's mouth; the other man's hands slowly stopped pushing away at his chest and instead fell to grab at his shirt and pull him closer.

Kamenshi moaned against Jin's lips, his hands pulling at the man's shirt. Jin broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them as he pulled away slightly. He shifted his stance, shoving his leg between Kamenashi's; when Jin's thigh connected with the younger man's groin Kamenashi moaned loudly. He clapped his hand to his mouth, embarrassed but Jin chuckled darkly. “Such a sweet voice” he grinned “too bad, I'd really love to hear it, but considering the location...” He moved his thigh, making the man moan again. He looked down and saw the bulge in the younger man's pants.

Jin kissed Kamenashi again, his hands traveling over the man's body, feeling his body heat through the clothes he was wearing. One hand traveled down and up under Kamenashi's t-shirt, fingers feeling the muscles of his stomach contract under his touch. For a moment he dind't really know why he was touching the younger man's chest, he obviously wasn't a woman with breasts, but as he was about to retract his hand he brushed against a hard nipple. Kamenashi twitched, moaning into Jin's mouth. He broke the kiss and with his finger's he grabbed the erect nipple making Kamenashi gasp. “How interesting” Jin said, his fingers plying with the hard bud, watching as the younger man twitched, shooting his chest out and leaning his head against the bookshelf.

His other hand was slowly sliding up and down Kamenashi's thigh, painfully close to the erect member caught in tight jeans. Jin kissed the man's mouth briefly, making his way from the corner of his mouth and down the man's neck. Kamenashi tilted his head to the side, exposing the stretch of neck that Jin was currently exploring with his lips.

Jin placed his other hand on the younger man's crotch, his hand palming the erect member through the rough jeans. Kamanshi's body gave a violent jolt and moaned loudly, Jin pressed his lips to the younger man's again “You have to keep your voice down.” He said when they broke apart. Kamenashi's hands were grabbing onto Jin's shoulders for support. His eyes were filled with desire and heavy with arousal as they gazed into Jin's; Blinking slowly he shuddered.

Unsteadily his hands moved to the front and slid down, through the older man's shirt Kamenashi could feel that lean body he'd been fantasizing about. His fingers slid over the top of Jin's pants, and with a whine he felt the other's erection pushing against  his hand.

Jin was already at work unzipping Kamenashi's pants, exposing the man's soaked hipsters. Jin slipped his hand between the fabric of the younger man's underwear and his body, his fingers caressing the hard cock. He yanked the underwear down and exposed the dick which throbbed as he looked at it with hungry eyes. He watched as yet another pearl of pre-cum appeared at the tip; and he slipped his hand up the shaft, making Kamenashi moan, and sliding his thumb over the cock head.

Kamenashi's hips moved on their own, thrusting into the older man's grip. Jin was pulling the younger man's shirt up and pressing his lips against smooth skin; kissing his way towards his nipples, the muscles underneath his touch contracting violently. Jin playfully kissed next to and around the nipple, the side of his mouth brushing against the hard bud. Kame let out a shuddering moan, his legs sagging down.   

Jin suddenly grabbed Kamenashi's pants and yanked them down, the younger man's underwear disappearing with it. Kamenashi tried to follow, his hands clumsy as he tried to open Jin's pants. But his hands were pleasantly rubbing against his hard cock so Jin didn't mind. When Kamenashi finally managed to undo the pants and pulled them down the same way Jin had done to him, the older man's cock stood erect and throbbing between their two bodies. Kamenashi stared at the throbbing cock and the large balls underneath them; absentmindedly he reached out and touched the sack, his fingers massaging it with determination.

Jin gasped, he'd never imagined that the the other man would be this aggressive – but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it.

Kamenashi's hand slipped up along the sack to the base of Jin's dick, he grasped it by the base, sliding his hand up along the shaft. Jin hunched forward, hissing loudly, pre-cum leaking at the tip. Kamenashi's fingers slid cross the glands, smearing the liquid out and coating his fingers in it. At the same time Jin's hand was jerking up and down Kamenashi's hard cock, and the man was panting hard his face pressed against Jin's head, hair tickling his face.

When Kamenashi's hand slid up and over the cock head the down along the vein Jin groaned loudly and suddenly with a muffled moan, face buried in Jin's hair Kamenashi came in Jin's hand. The younger man's wanton moan made Jin's mind go blank. Suddenly Jin grabbed Kame's arm and pulled him around, placing his hand on Kame's hand forcing him to place it on the shelf. He then grabbed the man's waist, pulling his ass out.

Jin's hand was covered in semen, and he quickly slipped his finger into Kamenashi's entrance; it easily slipped in. Jin was a little surprised, but when he could thrust three fingers in to the knuckle he retracted his hand and grabbed the younger man's waist. With one hand he held the younger man steady, and with the other he held his throbbing cock ready to enter.

When the tip of Jin's cock pushed against Kamenashi's hole, the man trembled his hands gripping at the bookshelf for support. Jin groaned as he pushed inside the man, grabbing his waist with both hand and pulling Kamenashi towards himself. “Fuck! So damned hot and tight!” Jin wheezed, once he'd buried his dick to the hilt inside Kame. Jin could feel Kamenashi's legs wanting to give way, but he just dug his nails into the younger man's sides, making him gasp with pain and pleasure. Jin pulled back out, leaving the cock head inside he pushed forward, thrusting into the man.

The entire world disappeared into a haze of heat, tightness and sexy wanton moans. Jin was on the edge as soon as he started to pound Kamenashi's ass. Sliding his hand around the younger man's waist he touched his cock which was yet again erect. “My oh, my” Jin hissed leaning in over Kame's back and hissing in his ear. Kame shuddered, his mind was boiling and blank, he'd never experienced pleasure this intense, normally he would toy with his ass when he jerked off; using dildos and such, but they were nothing compared to Jin's cock pulsating inside him.

Jin increased the speed, pounding into the younger man, the sound of flesh hitting flesh deafening. Jin shuddered as the other man clamped down on his cock, he could feel it erupting; his entire body engulfed by hot, burning pleasure ripping through his body and he shot his load inside the younger man with a few hard thrusts before he stopped completely. When the older man came, Kame came as well, his cock sending his jizz flying without him even touching it. When he came, the younger man arched his back, his hands gripping wildly for anything within reach; his fingers found books, and a cascade came flying off the shelf – along with them Kamenashi's glasses.

The two men stood there, in the same positions for awhile, trying their best to catch their breaths. Jin was the first one to move, he pulled out and both men groaned as he did so. Kame had trouble standing straight and when he tried to push himself out from the bookshelf he almost fell over, instead he fell into Jin's arms. “Woa, steady there” Jin chuckled, he seemed to be in a supremely good mood and was practically glowing. He first fixed his own clothes before he helped Kamenashi yank his up.

Kame couldn't really see him “Where are my glasses?!” He asked, slightly panicky looking around.  “Ah, I think I see them. Might not be good” Jin said plucking up some books and pulling out the glasses, that were clearly ruined. Jin drew in a breath through his teeth, holding them up “I don't think you can use these.” Jin said handing them to Kame. “Damn it” Kamenashi hissed under his breath. “Can you get home like this?” Jin asked. “Yeah, sure.” Kamenashi said, fumbling forward towards the table. He gathered his things, in a messy fashion. “Yeah, right.” Jin said and stomped over to where Kamenashis stood; he gathered all of Kame's things, packing it and handing the bag to Kame, who accepted it obviously embarrassed.

Jin chortled “I'll take you home” he said, grabbing Kamenashi's arm and pulling him along. That day essays and school and whatnot was completely forgotten. The moment they arrived at Kamenashi's place they practically just fell into each others arm and made love through the rest of the day and night.

The next day Jin left Kamenashi's place early to go home and change. He was a little worried about Kamenashi, he was pretty drained himself, but that wasn't going to stop him.

When he arrived there was a buzz in the lecture hall. Jin gazed about and spotted a large crowd of mainly girls and some guys; he frowned and made his way over to them. “Excuse me?” Jin said, and made to push his way through the crowd, but as soon as people saw it was him they split to let him through. “Kamenashi-kun! Help me with my paper!!” One of the girls whined, Jin's chest felt tight with annoyance. Kame gazed at him, clear brown eyes not hidden by thick glasses;  Pheromones and charm at full blast, a shiver went down his spine. He pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed Kamenashi, pulling him along behind him out of the lecture hall.

“You! You!” He stuttred “What?” Kame asked confused. Jin grabbed him again and got them behind a wall and out of sight. He pushed Kame up against the wall. “What?!” Kamenashi asked bewildered “Where are your glasses?!” Jin barked “They were ruined yesterday!” Kamenashi said loudly “You don't have any in reserve?!” Jin barked “NO!” Kamenashi spat back “Why are you so worked up over this!! Are you jealous or something?!” Kame blurted out, but regretted it immediately such a thing was ridiculous “Yes, I am. Got a problem with that?!” Jin grumbled. Kame's eyes grew big looking at Jin, but suddenly his face felt very hot and he knew that he must be scarlet. “I forbid you from not wearing glasses. Like this you're way too attractive! You belong only to me, don't go showing off to others.” Jin said, burying his face in the arch of Kamenashi's neck. “OK” was the only thing the younger man could say, pressing his burning cheek to the elder's hairy head and embracing him.      


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the heavy downpour in the middle of the night he stood; soaked to the bone and unable to move. He had thought about it – of course he had, it was only natural.

In the heavy downpour in the middle of the night he stood; soaked to the bone and unable to move. He had thought about it – of course he had, it was only natural.

He'd seen them and he'd been stunned by how well they looked together. How nice it looked. That smile on his face, had he ever seen that smile? He pondered this in his mind, his entire being going cold.

Somehow Kame made his way home that night; along the way he made up his mind and the whole way home, the whole sleepless night and the next day his heart hurt. Despite his state he made his way to school next day. He knew he must not look quite right for when he reached school the first thing that met him was Taguchi's worried face. Normally Taguchi was very KY, but as Kame glanced in a window he saw that he had large dark circles around his eyes and a very pale face.

Kame got away by saying he had a cold, he wasn't sure if the other man bought it or not but he managed to get away without being asked anything more.

The first half of the day was spent without Kame seeing Jin anywhere. Only after lunch did he spot him, wearing the same clothes that he'd been wearing the day before. He was talking to his friends, it looked as if he was apologizing. A wave of nausea came over him, and even more so when Jin lifted his gaze and saw him. Those big, brown eyes that were filled with warmth. Kame couldn't bear it and looked away, his tight and painful.

Jin made his way over, beaming at him. When Jin reached him Kame pulled away slight, and without looking at him he quickly said “Let's go to the roof” and started in that direction, with Jin happily walking along behind him.

When they arrived on the roof there was no one there, which was good. Kame turned around and made sure he had a secure rout to the door off the roof before he said anything. He couldn't do anything but look at his shoes the whole time, taking a few calming breaths before he said it.

“Let's break up” his voice was steady when he said it, but he was clenching his fists tightly so that he didn't tremble. Jin watched him for a second before he started laughing “What are you saying? Cut the bad jokes already” he laughed. Kame remained serious “Let's break up” he said again, halting Jin's laughter “I'm sick of this already” he said not as calmly as he'd hoped “What the hell? Just a few days ago you were saying how good it all was-” Jin started while Kame searched his mind wildly for some other reason.

“I need to focus on my studies” He barked out desperately. Jin's eyes narrowed “I that so, then what was it that just around all those important tests you couldn't keep your hands off me?” Jin stared at Kame who reluctantly met his gaze, Jin looked pissed. “Well, things change. It's the way life is, now if you'll excuse me I've nothing more to say” and then he left, passing Jin on his way to the door. The older man didn't even try to stop him.

For the next few weeks Kame avoided Jin as much as possible, and he didn't speak to anyone if it was possible. It was even worse than before he started dating Jin. Kame refused to answer Ueda's questions, sending the man into a hissy fit and he had to be stopped by Taguchi. It didn't help that when Kame started dating Jin their friends had also gotten acquainted with each other.

One evening when they'd all gone out for a drink Ueda was going on about “That cheating bastard ! I'll do his face in!!” amongst various other threats. Kame was deeply concentrating on his beer and didn't really bother to tell him to lay off it, but deep down he also wanted Jin to suffer. Suddenly there was a slight scuffle and Ryo appeared; he sat down next to Ueda who he seemed to have grown attached to.

“That stinking lowlife!” he hissed, and everyone looked at him. It wasn't uncommon for the sharp tongued Ryo to slander others, but no one had heard him speak like this when it came to Jin. A beer arrived and he took a big swing off of it, sighing deeply and hunching forward onto his forearms.

Kame didn't want to hear it so he busied himself with listening in on the conversation between the occupants of the table next to theirs – talking about some Johnny's group.

Ueda kept staring – squinting at the other man curiously. “Don't stare!” Taguchi said not quietly enough “Hey, has someone been feeding him female hormones or something? He seems to be picking up on things.” Ryo said tauntingly. Ueda slapped the back of his head.

Ryo swung his arm around Ueda's back and took another swing of his beer. “That ass is also kinda like that – behaving like a PMS'ing bitch.” Holding the beer to his lips before a second before putting it down but without letting it go “Raging one minute and almost crying the next!” He said exasperatedly “I haven't seen that guy cry in ages!” he added and helped himself to some food off of Ueda's plate. Ueda was hanging onto Ryo's every word and didn't notice at all.

Kame was still pretending not to listen to the conversation at all could feel his ears sharpening. Ryo glanced at him over the top of his glass. “Yah! What did you do to my friend? You have a fight?” Ryo asked sharply, but Kame didn't answer. “Psh! Wusses! A mere fight and you're behaving like this!” Ryo snorted several times as he drank, complaining about Jin – though never referring to him by name.

When Ryo was well into his third beer did Kame find himself fed up with Ryo's trash talk.

“Shut up already!” He spat loudly shocking even the people on the next table he'd been listening to earlier. Ueda blinked stupidly “T-That's right! This is a bastard free zone!” he said. Ryo smirked at him “Is that so? Guess I'd better leave then” He said sarcastically and Ueda flushed.

“And I didn't do anything to him!” Kame continued “It's| just better this way” He said bitterly, fighting back the tears. “Better?!” Ryo asked astounded “Turning my friend into an antisocial zombi qualifies as better?!” Ryo spat. Kame gazed at him, his mind racing for a good retort “It was inevitable anyways – it's better this way” He said again more to himself than to Ryo. Ryo just stared at him, gazed about as if looking for something “You know what? I wash my hands of this!” was all he said before he got up and left.

It was meant to be a joyful evening; filled with laughter and bad jokes between friends – but instead it ended in uncomfortable silence.

That night Kame went to bed with Ryo's words buzzing in his busy mind; Had Jin really become a zombi? It was hard to imagine. However, he closed his eyes tightly forcing every thought out for he had already made up his mind.

The next morning Kame spotted Ryo boasting a black eye to worried women, and Ueda seemed to be in an even worse mood. In an effort to avoid a possible explosion Kame tried to keep the mood going naturally.

Yet a week later and Kame was still avoiding Jin, or was it the other way around? Jin wasn't exactly known for taking his studies too seriously but lately he'd been missing more and more lectures and at the ones he was at he promptly slept through them. The girls kept bugging Ryo and Pi about Jin, and Ryo kept sending Kame dirty glares whenever he was nearby.

Despite his efforts to bury his nose in his work even Kame was starting to get worried. But his worries were  
pushed aside when a project that was worth 30 % of his final grade appeared.

“I'll assign you into pairs for this assignment” the professor said pulling a list from his stack of books and papers and started calling out names. “Kamenashi Kazuya and Kato Shigeaki”. Kame kinda knew who he was, he'd been on the presentation group with the most interesting topic last time. He seemed like a smart guy and someone it was good to paired with.

After the teacher had announced all the pairs he asked them to pair up and “get to it” as he said. There was a slight scuffle as people moved. Kame remained seated, intending to move after everyone else to avoid traffic, but as the sound of a backpack hitting the floor made him look up Kato Shigeaki was already there next to him.

Kato stretched out his hand to Kame “I don't believe we've actually spoken before, Kamenashi-san. I'm Kato Shigeaki” he said formally. “I-I believe so” Kame started with a slight stutter as he took Kato's hand and shook it. “Um, you know me?” He added stupidly. Kato smiled a little “I guess I've noticed you” he said. Kame wasn't sure he liked the way he said it his slight emphasis made him frown at the man which appeared to make him grin even wider.

“Kato-san” Kame started “Oh, you can call me Shige. Everyone does anyways.” he said lightly, making Kame even more confused with the sudden intimacy, but he he nodded in acceptance. “Shige...kun” he said “ Just Shige is fine” the man assured him “Isn't it a little sudden?” Kame asked quietly “It's fine. It's fine!” Shige persisted, and Kame had to give in.

Over the next few days Kame spent quite a lot of time together with Shige, also in between classes. Kame hated to admit it, at least a little bit, that Shige was quite soothing to be with; He was calm and knowledgeable and very composed expect when the jokes were going around as Kame had found out the first time he'd introduced Shige to Ueda and Taguchi.

On his way out of the bathroom someone grabbed his arm and yanked him down one of the hallways towards an emergency exit; he tried to free himself but the grip was too strong. He was pushed out the door onto the staircase and only then did he get a look at who had dragged him there. Kame couldn't hide his shock when he looked at Jin, who's face was dark; circles under his eyes and a frown on his face like Kame had never seen before.

“What the hell!” Kame spat, it seemed that once he got over the initial shock only anger was left and after keeping his feelings under a lid they were now boiling over. “Dragging someone out here randomly! This is for emergencies only!” Kame said loudly waving an accusing finger at the older man. “Who is he?” Jin asked darkly, Kame who was in a right state stuttered to a halt “What?” he asked bewildered. “I asked you who is that man?!” Jin asked loudly, he actually sounded threatening and as he took a step closer the younger man took a step back.

When Kame didn't answer Jin grabbed his wrists “Answer me!” he demanded again, also taking Kame's other hand and raising his arms above his head. Kame refused to look at Jin, he kept his head down and Jin shook him to get him to answer, pushing the younger man backwards until his back hit the railing. “Kazuya” He said, and now his voice was barely a whisper, and sounded as though he was about to cry.

Before Kame could look up at Jin's face they were interrupted “I think you should let him go” the calm voice of Shige drifted over to Kame's ears from behind Jin's back. “Shige” Kame said in a low voice and he could feel Jin's hands tighten on his wrists before he let go completely. “You bastard!” Jin said and swung his fist at Shige who avoided the hit easily. Jin went for him again, but again Shige avoided him with ease.

After Jin had tried a few more times he glared at the ever so calm Shige. “It's pretty obvious he doesn't want to talk to you.” Shige said “and what the hell would you know about that?!” Jin spat “Well me and Kazuya here have gotten pretty close recently.” Shige said with a smirk. Kame could see the muscles in Jin's back going tens.

“You piece of shit I'll make you regret-” Jin started but he was cut short by Shige “Do you really want to do this, Akanishi?” Shige asked and suddenly there was a poisonous sound in his voice as if he was challenging Jin. “Jin what the hell are you doing?” Kame hissed after finding his voice, the man's name burned on his tongue and his hands would not reach out to touch. “No matter what the problem is this is not the solution!” Kame continued still a little lost.

“So you're siding with him now are you!?” Jin barked loudly making Kame flinch. “I think that's enough don't you? Come on, Kazuya” Shige said and passed Jin to Kame, who stood there stupefied. He took Kame's wrist and dragged him away, when the door closed behind them there was a second loud bang as if Jin had aimed a good kick at the door.

Shige didn't let go until they reached the main corridor. Kame pulled abruptly away from the other man “What the hell was that?!? And when did we get so close that you called me by my given name?!?” Kame bombarded Shige with questions to which he offered no answers “Some other time.” He said finally before he started to walk away “Hey where do you think you're going?!?” Kame bellowed making a couple of girls who were just walking by jump. “Hey, wait a min-”but Shige interrupted him “if we don't go now we'll be late for the lecture!” he said and continued walking, leaving Kame to battle with his very mixed emotions; raging inside like a tropical storm.

***

A week later Shige and Kame handed in their paper together and after basking in their moment of freedom, sighing with relief. “This really calls for some... celebration I think. Well deserved of course” Shige said with a big smile on his face. Kame returned the grin “Totally”. Shige laughed and put his arm around Kame's shoulder to lead him away as they headed for the exit. Neither of them noticed the burning eyes on them as they left.

Later that night Kame, Shige, and Co. and for some reason Ryo, were huddled around a table at the usual bar; deep into their third or fourth beers talking shit or anything at all really. Shige was telling jokes and Kame was laughing so hard his stomach was hurting. “Well I need some company” said Koki suddenly looking towards the dance floor where the ladies were dancing, swooning to the music. He sent a look in Nakamaru's direction, but the other man was so consumed in his beer that when he put it down there was foam on the tip of his nose.

Koki snickered and used his thumb to wipe it off, making the man blush. Shige leaned in towards Kame and whispered “Seriously, what's with those two?” Kame turned to whisper in Shige's ear “I don't think anyone really knows, least of all Nakamaru.” He then leaned away and the two of them laughed together. Koki got to his feet when Nakamaru showed his usual clueless expression. He walked towards the dance floor and instantly found a couple of girls to dance with.

Suddenly Ueda got to his feet as well, muttered something that sounded like bathroom before he waltzed off, Ryo quickly got up to follow him. “Hm.... more beer” Nakamaru said and got to his feet he took Taguchi by the arm and pulled him along. “Well, would yah look at that” Shige said looking out at the now empty seats. “Woah, where'd everyone go?” Kame asked loudly waving his hand drunkenly. Shige sniggered “Kame, you're really drunk.” Shige said poking Kame's cheek playfully. “Yup, totally wasted!” Kame announced gladly poking Shige's cheek making both of them laugh.

Suddenly something rushed past behind Kame and with a yelp and a large thud of a body hitting the floor followed by the clang of a chair hitting the floor as well - Shige was gone. In the confusion Kame looked at the two men rolling around on the  
floor underneath the table. Kame scrambled to his feet and for a moment he didn't know what to do and stood there helpless.

Down on the floor the two men were wrestling with each other; Jin doing everything he could to land a hit and Shige doing everything he could to get the other off. “You bastard!” Jin yelled with his face squished by Shige's hand “You've got it wrong!” Shige yelled breathlessly. “Jin stop it!” Kame yelled and grabbed his arm “The hell I will. I'll beat this bastard up!!” Jin yelled and yanked his arm out of Kame's grasp.

There was another scramble as Koki, Nakamaru, Taguchi and YamaPi came rushing to, yanking Jin off of Shige and holding the two men apart. Jin helped hold Jin back, looking at the man's wild face and the murderous look in the man's eyes were actually scaring him. Kame then grabbed Jin's face with both hands “Jin! Stop!” staring into the man's eyes intently. Jin was still heaving for breath, but he looked at Kame's face and his body relaxed at once. Koki and YamaPi chanced at letting him go and when they did Jin's arms quickly embraced the man in front of him.

Crushed against Jin's chest Kame's heart rate increased, and the man's scent wafted into his nose and he buried his face in the older man to draw in several deep breaths as the familiar, wonderful feelings filled his entire body.

“I don't get you Akanishi.” Shige said leaning heavily on Nakamaru “You used to not care” he said breathlessly watching Jin who was clutching Kame to his chest. “Why him?” Shige said and his tone was different this time. Jin looked at the other man “By the look in your eyes I don't think I need to answer that” Jin said, giving Kame a real shock but he was reassured as Jin gave him a little squeeze. Shige snorted “I guess... you're right. At first I was really surprised but by chance I got to know him and quite frankly I can see why you fell in love with him”. Kame was really glad his face was buried in Jin's chest for his face was scarlet.

“So have you given up?” Jin asked sharply “Hm?” Shige seemed to be faking confusion “On your scheme for revenge.” Jin stated “So I see one of your friends reminded you of what happened” Shige said shortly, he sounded relaxed but annoyed as he said it. “Kato!” Jin said loudly, making most of them flinch. Shige snorted, he stared at Kame's back and saw the way Kame leaned into Jin; so relaxed and peaceful. He sighed “Yeah, I guess” Shige said and shook Taguchi and Nakamaru off.

Kame pushed himself out from Jin's embrace, Jin grabbing his arm and holding it tight. Shige started for the door, stopping next to Kame. “I'm sorry, Kame, things didn't turn out how I had planned. Mah, I can tell you more about that another time. See you at school” he said and started to leave “You'd better not be getting any ideas!” Jin barked after him. Shige laughed out loud; he waved with one hand as he went out of the bar. “Jesus” Jin said pulling Kame back into his arms.

“Huh? What's going on?” Ueda asked. He'd arrived just in time to hear Jin's last threat to Shige. And with the older man's interruption Kame suddenly became aware that the entire bar had come to a complete stand still and an unfortunate and shocked audience were watching them; their faces mostly like stone. “Now you've really done it!” Ryo said scratching the back of his head. Kame noticed that Ueda's clothes were a lot more untidy then when he'd gone to the bathroom and both his and Ryo's hair was a mess. Again Kame had his suspicions, but he wasn't going to say anything until he had concrete proof. He sighed deeply, holding onto Jin's arm.

“I think, we'd better leave” Nakamaru said and started pulling Taguchi and Koki towards the door. YamaPi just shook his head and sighed without saying anything. Making up the rear was Ueda, Ryo, Jin and Kame. Jin refused to let go of Kame and once outside he made sure to send everyone off on their merry way before he hauled a taxi to take both himself and Kame to his place.

Jin pulled Kame all the way to the door, only letting him go to unlock the door. Once it was open Jin pushed the younger man inside in front of himself. The entrance hall was dark but Jin didn't bother with the light as he wrapped his arms around Kame. “Kazuya.” he whispered in a hoarse voice hugging Kame tightly “Kazuya. Kazuya. Kazuya” Jin kept saying his name over and over in the same voice, only it was growing fainter and fainter until Kame couldn't really hear it. Kame could feel the hot streaks on the back of his shoulder from Jin's tears and he felt them fall down his own cheeks. He grabbed Jin's hand on his stomach and squeezed it tightly.

After a little while a lot of thoughts fell into his head like bombs dropped from a plane. He found his voice and opened his mouth “We shouldn't do this” he said in a small voice. Jin gripped him tight “There you go again. Pulling away from me. But this time I won't let you” Jin said forcefully and let go to grab Kame's arm and dragged him in the direction of the bedroom. Jin tossed the younger man down onto the mattress. “No, wait!” Kame said loudly trying to get back up, but Jin straddled his lap and pushed him back down while undoing his pants.

“NO! I will not let you get away from me. I don't know what made you this way, but I want to get any silly thoughts out of your head! Please! Tell me what brought this about!” Jin demanded stroking his hand along the side of Kame's face. Kame automatically leaned into the touch, but immediately regretted it, but as he looked up at the older man's pained face he couldn't help it anymore.

“I saw... you...” he started uncertainly “with a girl, and, and I couldn't help but think how good you looked together and then I also remembered how much you like kids... but I can't give you that! So I thought... I thought it was better that way” Kame's entire body trembled as his uncertainties came out of him like a waterfall. Jin stared at him he rally didn't know how to react; to be relieved, exasperated, angry or just plain glad. He sighed and leaned down over the younger man placing his mouth next to the younger man's ear and saying “Idiot” he kissed Kame's ear making the younger man flinch. “What and idiotic thing to worry about. Geeze, you should've talked to me. I would've set you straight.” the older man said softly. Kame trembled underneath him.

Jin got up, went off the bed and helped Kame up, they stood face to face for a little and Jin took Kame's hands in his. “You seriously are the silliest man I've ever met.” He sighed deeply and locked gazes with the other man. “In all of my life, and I'll say this but don't you dare misunderstand what I'm trying to say, I have dated a large amount of people.” Kame flinched but Jin's serious gaze made it impossible for Kame to look away “But, during all this time, I never felt for anyone what I feel for you. Kazuya Kamenashi, I love you with all my heart and all my being, and I'll NEVER let you go.” Jin pulled the other man close. Kame's racing heart was making it hard to speak, so instead he just embraced Jin.

Kame leaned back a little to look at Jin's face, the warm look in his eyes were just about melting his heart as he reached up to stroke a few strands of hair out of the man's face. Jin placed his own hand on top of Kame's, leaning his cheek into the touch. Kame's hand moved to behind Jin's neck and suddenly he was pulling Jin to himself and the next moment they were kissing. It had been so long since Kame had kissed Jin that the feeling was overwhelming and the kiss was quickly deepened.

Their bodies started to move and as Jin's hands roamed the younger man's body eagerly, he pushed Kame down onto the bed again with a thud. Before long they were both naked, Jin had stripped Kame so fast the younger man had almost gotten a burn. Now Jin was kissing his way down Kame's neck, sucking and nibbling as he went. Kame's hands were entwined with the older man's hair, and his name slid over his lips like silk.

Kame pulled of the last of Jin's clothes, gasping as the older man's hot skin touched his and the man's hard cock slapped against  
his thigh. Slowly Jin rubbed his rod against Kame's soft skin. Kame elevated his hips and did the same against Jin's stomach. Kame slid his hand over Jin's broad back, and he enjoyed the sensation of movement both generally and from his muscles under his palms. He sunk his fingers into the firm skin, making Jin flinch.

Jin found one of the younger man's tiny nipples; he slid his tongue over it making Kame shudder. The hard bud was small but enticing since they were Kame's and Jin sank his teeth in to one before he suckled on it. Kame's cock twitched as Jin stimulated his nipples and his stomach was rubbing against his rod pleasantly. But suddenly Jin halted and looked at Kame “Since it's been a while” he started rather breathlessly “I won't ask of you to go all the way” he finished and was clearly waiting for a response from the younger man.

“Yeah, yeah. Now shut up and get on with it” Kame said impatiently throwing his arm around Jin's neck and forcing the older man into a deep kiss with Kame's tongue exploring Jin's hot cavern. Jin groaned and his hand made it's way in between their bodies and he found his cock and Kame's; he took them both in his hand and started jerking them both off. Kame's body jolted violently, he kept pressing his upward and into the action.

Jin tried varying his pace and also started to rock his hips along to his own rhythm. Jin broke the kiss as they were both panting wildly for air heat gathering in their loins threatening to explode. Kame felt the electric jolts dancing up and down his body and he was eager for release. And the world around them became a hazy, unimportant fog as they seemed to melt together in the pleasure of their mutual orgasm. Kame tossed his head back in a high pitched gasp as the spasms rocked his body. Jin strained every muscle in his body and shot his load with several throaty grunts. Once they'd calmed down Kame looked at the mess that was his stomach and chest; he was completely covered in semen. A mixture of his own and Jin's; he sighed happily lying back down without a care in the world, Jin leaned down to kiss him gently. The two men did this for a little while, exchanging childlike kisses, and after another while Jin slumped down on the bed right next to Kame, making the mattress sink.

Kame looked up at the sealing, wondering if he should speak his mind or let it rest. But being who he was he cleared his throat “I was really shocked you know” he said quietly. Jin didn't say anything. “That night, with that woman” he paused for a little “you looked like you were having a really good time” Kame said and felt a sting in his chest. Jin was still silent but then all of a sudden “Wait, are we talking about that night with the sudden rain shower that came out of nowhere?” Jin asked suddenly. Kame thought about it for a second “Yes” he said shortly. And when Jin groaned really loudly Kame had to look at him.

Jin was staring at him with a deep frown on his face. “Now I do know this is a really big misunderstanding!” he said and rolled over to the bedside table and retrieved a box. He handed it to Kame and said “Open it” and Kame did; inside was a watch – and expensive looking watch at that. Kame then looked at Jin and his eyes fell on the man's arm. “It's a match with mine. I bought them at the same time but I never got to give it to you.” he said still frowning. Kame was speechless.

“I mean a ring would've been too obvious. But I really wanted something like this. And that girl, she was just someone I knew who's good at gifts and stuff, she was helping me pick one out. She said I owed her dinner for it” he did sound a little annoyed as he said the last part. Kame still didn't say anything while turning the box around in his hand to look at the thing. Jin suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek “Happy one year anniversary” he said with a big idiotic grin on his face. “You fucking hopeless romanticist!” Kame said sharply and really wanted to hit Jin, but the older man caught his hand and instead kissed him passionately. “That's juts the way I roll, Babe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am sorry for any spellingmistakes or typo's. I got really impatient towards the end of my read through. I would also like to say that I am thinking about writing a mini side story to this one, as I realized upon my re-read Shige's story wasn't really told. And I don't know if anyone got what had happened. But I'll see what I can do about it.^^
> 
> UPDATE! 18.06.13  
> Now available: The Player and The Nerd: Shige's Story.   
> (See series overview if you cannot find it!)


End file.
